


Crush and Burn

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Series: The Up and Up [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: -.-, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Matchmaking, Blind Date, Bribery, Cute, Dead Pennywise (IT), Developing Relationship, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Matchmaking, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Post-Canon Fix-It, Text Icons, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: Bill has a crush on another loser and Bev is determined to get them to go on a date, willingly or not.(There is a little bit of meddling involved...)





	Crush and Burn

** _1991 - 3 years after IT_ **

**[actual devil]** >> **[big bill]**

**[actual devil]** Bill

**[actual devil]** ur a MESS

**[big bill]** yes

**[big bill]** but y in this case

**[actual devil]** why NOT

**[big bill]** tru tru

**[big bill]** why all of the caps

**[actual devil]** bc im DONE

**[actual devil]** with u

**[big bill]** ?

**[actual devil]** and ur crush

**[big bill]** um

**[big bill]** what crush

**[actual devil]** don’t play dumb

**[big bill]** valid

**[big bill]** what about my crush

**[actual devil]** what NOT about ur crush

**[big bill]** -.-

**[actual devil]** 1

**[actual devil]** don’t ever write that again

**[actual devil]** 2

**[actual devil]** ill stop the caps

**[actual devil]** 3

**[actual devil]** ur crush needs to become more

**[big bill]** yes bc stan likes me

**[actual devil]** ughhhhhhhhhh ur gonna be a fckin fanfic

**[big bill]** ????

**[actual devil]** “slow burn” 

**[actual devil]** “misunderstandings” 

**[actual devil]** “stupid bill” 

**[actual devil]** “bill cant see whats in front of his own eyes”

**[big bill]** okay I get it calm down

**[actual devil]** “bill loves stan”

**[big bill]** tru

**[big bill]** I MEAN

**[actual devil]** awwwwwwwwww

**[actual devil]** u <3 himmmmmmm

**[big bill]** -.-

**[actual devil]** arghhhhhhh

** _Losers_ **

**[old mcdonald]** no that’s stupid

**[trash mouth]** how is that stupid

**[big bill]** I don’t think its stupid

**[actual devil]** of course u don’t its stans idea

**[gazebo]** truthhhh

**[big bill]** HOW fucking DARE u

**[soft boy]** language

**[big bill]** >> **[actual devil]**

**[big bill]** stop bullying me

**[actual devil]** never

** _Losers_ **

**[stan the man]** capitals??????

**[big bill]** blame bev

**[big bill]** shes the actual devil

**[actual devil]** <<<<

**[soft boy]** hey leave bev alone

**[soft boy]** she is an angel

**[old mcdonald]** ...

**[actual devil]** aw that’s so sweet

**[trash mouth]** but incorrect

**[soft boy]** ...

**[stan the man]** anyway

**[stan the man]** r we going out then

**[actual devil]** >> **[big bill]**

**[actual devil]** so r u going to ask him out

**[big bill]** would he say yes

**[actual devil]** yes

**[big bill]** then eventually

**[big bill]** then wehre would we even go

**[actual devil]** idk

**[big bill]** what if its awkward

**[actual devil]** take Georgie?

**[big bill]** on a date????

** _Losers_ **

**[stan the man]** bill?

**[big bill]** what

**[big bill]** yes

**[stan the man]** for going out

**[big bill]** just us??

**[trash mouth]** *cough* u wish *cough*

**[big bill]** beep beep

**[old mcdonald]** noo everyone

**[stan the man]** bill c’mon u said my plan was good

**[big bill]** yes im coming

** _STILL_ **

**[actual devil]** ill pay u each 20 to not go

**[old mcdonald]** ...

**[gazebo]** yes

**[trash mouth]** sure?

**[soft boy]** why bev??

**[actual devil]** for STILL

**[gazebo]** why did we name it still

**[trash mouth]** STan + bILL

**[gazebo]** but that’s a terrible ship name

**[trash mouth]** well then what do you suggest

**[gazebo]** denbris? denbrouris?

**[old mcdonald]** stenbrough? buris?

**[trash mouth]** fcking GENIUS 

** _[trashmouth changed chat name to STENBROUGH]_ **

**[soft boy]** language

** _Losers_ **

**[stan the man]** k so we can meet at mine? 9??

**[gazebo]** my mom said I cant go

**[stan the man]** aww no

**[trash mouth]** Im ill

**[big bill]** you were fine earlier??

**[gazebo]** IM ILL

**[stan the man]** um okay sure

**[stan the man]** so you two cant come?

**[stan the man]** bev?

**[actual devil]** my aunts in all day so I probs won’t be able to go out

**[actual devil]** “family bonding” whatever that is

**[soft boy]** aw can I come yay family bonding

**[actual devil]** omg yes

**[old mcdonald]** we’re shaving the sheep tomorrow morning but I can come in the afternoon???

**[stan the man]** oh okay 

**[stan the man]** so its just me and u tomorrow then bill :)

**[big bill]** :))))

** _STENBROUGH_ **

**[actual devil]** mwahahahaha

**[trash mouth]** definitely the devil

**Author's Note:**

> The losers are about 16 in this story! Hope you like it :)))


End file.
